A new direct method has been developed for the detection and characterization of cell surface receptors for insulin. Specific insulin anti-receptor autoantibodies have been radioactively labeled and purified by cytoadsorption and elution from cells rich in insulin receptors. This new method is generally applicable to the study of other autoimmune diseases.